<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Полдень by Licuris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022692">Полдень</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris'>Licuris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Agni Kai (Avatar), Asui is a Momo but frog, Drama, Endeavor is the Fire Lord, F/M, Izuku is the Avatar, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Tokoyami is an Appa (more or less)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Одобрив план Аватара, Лорд Огня Энджи все же непреклонен в желании сделать младшего сына наследником престола, даже против его воли. И, если Шото хочет что-то сказать, он выслушает его только на арене Агни Кай. Шото соглашается.<br/>//<br/>Эта работа — часть вселенной, где Изуку — маг земли, который становится Аватаром, Урарака — его учитель магии воздуха, Тодороки — мастер водной магии, а Бакуго — огненной. События в фф разворачиваются сразу после того, как Шото дает согласие на Агни Кай.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. План</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://twitter.com/Licuris/status/1278342994161213441?s=20">Начало</a> лежит тут в виде треда.</p><p>Если кратко - Изуку и его компания прибыли в Страну Огня на аудиенцию к Энджи, чтобы убедить его отпустить из заложников мать Бакуго, а так же уговорить оставить Бакуго и Тодороки в качестве учителей Аватара и позволить продолжить поиски сбежавшего наследника огненного престола.</p><p>Работа была отредактирована замечательной <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_White/pseuds/Flat_White">Flat_White</a> за что ей ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо!!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Глава, в которой Бакуго доказывает, что если не работает план Изуку - сработает его.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>        Значит, так тому и быть.</em>
</p><p>Слова Шото эхом разносятся в тронном зале.</p><p>Изуку в ужасе. Агни Кай — древний обычай народа Огня, призванный защитить честь участника и его права перед самими Богами. Это событие, в которое даже Аватару сложно вмешаться. Тем более что Изуку ещё далёк от окончания своего обучения и принятия полной силы. Надежда на то, что Лорд Огня Энджи не станет <em> на самом деле </em> сражаться со своим сыном, тает, когда Изуку видит зеркальное отражение ужаса на лице Каччана. </p><p>В отличие от остальных гостей в зале, Катсуки, как никто другой, понимает весь масштаб последующих за легкомысленным изречением Шото проблем. Как бы Тодороки ни был искусен в примораживании Бакуго ближайшей лужей к дереву или в управлении водяным хлыстом, которым так любит сбивать фрукты, — у него нет ни единого шанса на победу в Агни Кай над своим отцом. Хотя бы потому, что единственное допустимое оружие в этом сражении — собственное пламя. </p><p>Тодороки и Изуку только-только начали осваивать огонь и по факту ничего, кроме мягкого пламени, ещё не умеют. По дороге в страну Огня у них не было времени тренироваться — скрытность была в приоритете. У них и так слишком большая и разношёрстная компания, обеспечить незаметное передвижение — уже задача не из легких. Рисковать обнаружением ради тренировки никто не стал. К тому же магия Бакуго в этих краях и так очень узнаваема. </p><p>Бакуго так же знает, что на арене не будет ни единого источника воды для того, чтобы Шото мог применить свою магию хотя бы для минимальной защиты. Пусть это и было бы условным нарушением, всё равно помогло бы отсрочить наказание. Может быть, даже помогло внести смуту в толпу и вынудило бы отложить поединок.</p><p>Самое неприятное — Агни Кай проведут в полдень — время, когда силы магов Огня достигают своего пика.</p><p>Просьбы Изуку к Лорду Огня не оказывают никакого эффекта, кроме раздражения Энджи на сына за то, что тот прячется за спинами друзей и вырос таким мямлей в племени матери. Лорд Огня распоряжается выставить охрану возле покоев Шото и убедиться, что до поединка сын не сбежит, а также приставляет по одному наёмнику к каждому члену команды Аватара, чтобы следить за их передвижениями по дворцу.</p>
<hr/><p>Вечером они все собираются в покоях Шото в попытке убедить его пройти церемонию наследования. Надежда на то, что Лорд Огня благосклонно воспримет покорность сына, заставляет каждого из них искать утешительные аспекты в принятии наследия. </p><p>— Тебе ведь не обязательно бросать нас сразу после церемонии, Тодороки, — голос Урараки звучит удивительно уверенно. — Я слышала, что многие кронпринцы ещё какое-то время занимались своими делами до того, как приступали к прямым обязанностям при дворе.</p><p>Её брат, Иида, кивает и поправляет очки на переносице.</p><p>— Так и есть. К тому же, Лорд Огня в отличном здравии и прекрасной форме. Если нам удастся убедить его отпустить тебя с нами, ты и после обучения Аватара ещё лет десять сможешь уделять себе. </p><p>— А если закончишь обучение Изуку — почитание получишь не только среди своего народа, но и на других землях. Учитель Аватара — очень важная для общества роль, — Урарака поддакивает и цепляется взглядом с задумчивым взглядом Изуку. </p><p>— Я могу обратиться ко Всемогущему или другому Аватару, чтобы получить подтверждение этой теории от них. </p><p>— Чепуха, — прерывает их разговор Бакуго. Он стоит обособленно возле окна, пока вся компания разложилась или на, или возле кровати Шото. </p><p>— Каччан, я уже умею безопасно проходить в мир духов, — начинает Изуку. </p><p>— Не это чепуха, Деку. Вся ваша теория — она не сработает. Принцесса будет драться на Агни Кай. — Бакуго поворачивается к команде лицом. — За всю историю ни один Лорд Огня не отказывался от поединка, кем бы ни был его противник. Не важно, сын ли, брат или даже сам <em> Аватар</em>.</p><p>Изуку вздрагивает от его слов. Как и каждый, кто находится в комнате. В голосе Бакуго столько обречённости, что вся надежда на безболезненный исход событий вытекает из них, словно через сито. </p><p>— Этот поединок далеко не первый, и я уверен, точно не последний, когда правящий отец и наследный сын будут драться. Худшее во всём этом не сам Агни Кай, а его последствия. Тебе, Принцесса, следовало бы выучиться большей кротости нрава у матери и сестры. </p><p>— Прекрати, Бакуго, — привычно реагирует на прозвище Тодороки. </p><p>— Ни один Лорд Огня не уходил из такого поединка проигравшим. Никогда. И Лорд Энджи тоже не проиграет.</p><p>Горечь от собственных слов прокатывается неприятной волной на языке. Шокированные лица Урараки и Ииды поворачиваются в сторону Каминари и Серо — других жителей страны Огня в этой комнате — только для того, чтобы наткнуться на опущенные в сожалении головы. Бакуго прав. </p><p>— Должен же быть какой-то выход! — пробует разорвать тишину Киришима. Мина рядом с ним пытается его поддержать. </p><p>— Мы всё ещё можем попытаться сбежать, — предлагает она, хотя и не очень верит в правдивость своих слов. Прямо за дверью спальни Тодороки — практически дюжина солдат и наёмников, охраняющих не только покои принца, но и каждого из их компании. </p><p>— Не надо, Мина, — тихо просит Тодороки. Как бы он ни ценил поддержку, он не может допустить, чтобы его друзья пострадали от гнева отца.</p><p>Какое-то время тишина заполняет пространство вокруг. </p><p>— Возможно, у меня есть план! — восклицает Изуку. Все заинтересовано поворачиваются в его сторону. Бакуго только фыркает. </p><p>— Твои планы — дерьмо, Деку. Они привели нас сюда. </p><p>— У тебя есть другие предложения, Каччан? — выгибая бровь, спрашивает Изуку. Тодороки обречённо падает на одеяло — споры этих двоих почти такие же долгие и изматывающие, как и их тренировки. А Тодороки познал каждый этот аспект на собственном опыте, с тех пор как Мидория убедил Бакуго тренировать не только его, но и самого Шото. </p><p>— Нам придётся отодвинуть время сражения. — Каминари и Серо удивлённо переглядываются. — Так, чтобы избежать полуденного пика силы Лорда Огня. Если всё пойдёт как надо, Агни Кай будет обучающим, а не карательным. Если каждый в точности будет следовать плану, то Принцесса отделается парой царапин и уязвлённой гордостью. </p><p>Эти слова гораздо приятнее для каждого из находящихся в комнате, чем предыдущие высказывания Бакуго. Тодороки поглядывает на него с любопытством и благодарностью. В конце концов, Бакуго <em> гений</em>, для которого важнее воплотить задумку в жизнь, чем наказать соперника. Тодороки думает, что если после всего этого они все выберутся целыми и продолжат охоту за Тоей, то он, так и быть, перестанет примораживать части тела Бакуго к деревьям ради развлечения.</p>
<hr/><p>Бакуго просит Ииду и Урараку позаботиться о безопасности его матери во время поединка Агни Кай. И берёт с них обещание, что, как только пробьёт полдень и всё внимание будет приковано к сражению на арене, они заберут её на Токоями и доставят в царство Земли, под опеку матери Изуку. Киришиму и Мину, как выходцев из царства Земли, он убеждает присоединиться к ним, чтобы помочь на чужой территории, и остаться рядом с его матерью до дальнейших указаний.</p><p>Каминари он поручает выпустить несколько молний позже ночью, чтобы того отправили на реабилитацию на Угольный остров. Плохая выносливость Денки в этот раз сыграет им на руку. Он так же рассказывает, где найти знаменитого мастера боевых искусств Аизаву, который поможет им, когда все снова соберутся вместе.</p><p>Поворачиваясь к Изуку, он предупреждает, что у того не будет шанса избежать наблюдения за поединком. Ведь наверняка Лорд Огня сделает его почётным гостем. Поэтому он берет с Изуку обещание: что бы ни случилось, тот позаботится о Шото, как только его поединок с отцом закончится. А до этого тот обещает сидеть на своём месте и рта не раскрывать, что бы он ни увидел и ни услышал. Говорит, что как всё закончится, Изуку и Шото при первой же возможности должны отправиться на Угольный остров в сопровождении Серо, чтобы присоединиться к Каминари и дождаться на нём Урараку и Ииду, прежде чем искать Аизаву.</p><p>Самого Серо он просит сделать всё возможное, чтобы в день поединка именно он был тем наёмником, который будет приставлен к Бакуго, и когда Бакуго начнёт действовать — Серо обещает ничего не предпринимать.</p><p>Зашедший в покои Шото солдат, из тех, что остались снаружи, прерывает их разговор.</p><p>— Лорд Огня Энджи выбрал время для вашего поединка, принц Шото, — ровным голосом произносит солдат. Все в комнате ощутимо напрягаются, а сам Шото встаёт со своего места на кровати. — Полдень через сутки. Вы выходите после второго удара. </p><p>Тишина, разлившаяся в комнате после этих слов, прерывается одновременным хлопком закрывающейся двери и гулким звуком тела Шото, вновь упавшего на кровать. У него есть всего сутки на тренировку собственного пламени.</p>
<hr/><p>Бакуго предлагает использовать всё время, что у них есть, на тренировки и говорит, что Изуку может присоединиться. Однако предупреждает: всё внимание он уделит пламени Шото. А так же говорит, чтобы в перерывах между тренировками огненной магии Шото начал обучать Изуку основам лечения с помощью магии Воды. Вполне возможно, она им понадобится сразу после поединка. И хотя Бакуго уверен, что Лорд Огня позаботится о здоровье собственного сына независимо от исхода Агни Кай, немедленная скорая помощь значительно уменьшит последствия ранений, если что-то пойдёт не так. </p><p>Несмотря на принятые решения, Изуку никак не удаются и элементарные основы медицинских приёмов. Большим препятствием становится тревога, которую все ощущают, а также то, что Шото слишком сосредоточен на ощущении своего огня и попытках усвоить как можно больше, поэтому его объяснения путаны и иногда даже лишены смысла. </p><p>Бакуго говорит, что если всё пойдёт по плану, Энджи не станет использовать молнии во время сражения с Шото, но даже если это не сработает, Шото, как маг воды, сумеет понять как перенаправить заряд обратно. Их тренировки сейчас будут сосредоточены на обороне.</p>
<hr/><p>В ночь перед сражением Шото удаётся пробраться в покои Бакуго незамеченным стражей и застать того лежащим без сна на полу возле окна.</p><p>Бакуго только немного пододвигается, когда Тодороки садится рядом, и даже не смотрит в его сторону, когда тот издает тихий вздох.</p><p>— Как ты вообще собираешься заставить отца отложить поединок? — осторожно спрашивает Шото, укладывая голову на согнутые колени. Они с Катсуки никогда не говорили так тихо, никогда не оставались наедине. Каждое их взаимодействие — это либо взаимные словесные перепалки, либо драки за каждую мелочь, либо тренировки. Между ними всегда есть Изуку, который пытается примирить их между собой, заставить работать вместе. Убедить в том, что их ссоры беспочвенны.</p><p>— Не переживай, Принцесса. Тебе стоит беспокоиться только о сохранении своего милого личика, — фыркает Бакуго и садится рядом. Тодороки сдерживает себя от ответного выпада на одно из многочисленных прозвищ, что дал ему Бакуго. Это далеко не самое цепляющее из арсенала оскорблений Бакуго, но очевидно самое любимое в последнее время. Тодороки едва ли может точно вспомнить, когда слышал какое-то другое прозвище в свой адрес.</p><p>— Эй, как думаешь, если Деку и Круглолицая наконец-то сойдутся, Иида к этому времени уже даст им своё братское благословение или всё ещё будет пытаться отрицать их совместимость? — легко спрашивает Бакуго. Тодороки только удивлённо моргает. Это последнее, что он ожидал сейчас услышать. </p><p>— У Изуку есть чувства к Очако?</p><p>Бакуго приглушенно смеётся.</p><p>— Боги, Принцесса, он же буквально спрашивал тебя о королевских ритуалах ухаживания! Не из праздного же любопытства. Как ты можешь быть таким слепым?</p><p>Тодороки ничего не отвечает, только отворачивает голову к окну, ощущая неожиданную тяжесть на плечах, накатившую с лёгким порывом ветра через окно. Ожидание Полудня пугает.</p><p>Тодороки провёл весь день в усердных тренировках, пытаясь найти тот самый источник внутреннего огня, про который не первый раз толковал ему Бакуго. Но из раза в раз приходил к выводу, что ни один огонь не может гореть под водой, которая его окружает.</p><p>Внутри Шото так много противоречий и обид на отца, однако ничто из этого не может зажечь и секундной искры — учения племени его матери всю жизнь убеждали его в важности спокойствия и принятия. В важности прощения и могуществе времени.</p><p>Шото думает о том, как тяжело должно быть Изуку, который пытается уместить внутри себя энергию всех четырёх элементов и не взорваться. А ведь он только недавно начал свой путь Аватара. Шото же с этими противоречиями живёт сколько себя помнит.</p><p>За потоком мыслей он не замечает, как рука Бакуго осторожно опускается на его левое плечо. Внимание привлекает только лёгкое давление от сжатия.</p><p>— Огонь всегда загорается сначала в сердце. Твоё сердце принадлежит твоей огненной стороне, ты справишься.</p><p>Тодороки успевает только едва коснуться горячей руки на плече холодными пальцами, когда Бакуго убирает руку и молча выходит из собственных покоев.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Шото камнем ощущает тяжесть грядущего события, ему стоит только коснуться головой нагретого чужим телом места на полу, чтобы провалиться в сон без сновидений. </p><p>Он просыпается утром в своей постели, накрытый краем одеяла.</p>
<hr/><p>За час до Полудня Изуку отмечает толпу людей, которая собирается на площади перед дворцом, где уже смонтирована арена для поединка. Пока его сопровождают к месту почётного гостя, он убеждается, что фонтаны на площади отключены и опустошены. Как и говорил Каччан, ни единой капли воды вокруг. Ни единой возможности выстроить ледяную защиту для Шото. Вокруг арены зажигается огненный ров и пламенные чаши, но к удивлению Изуку — это не создает жара вокруг. И это тоже плохо. Если бы к началу поединка толпа вокруг взмокла от жары, Тодороки бы смог использовать их пот как своё оружие. Они уже практиковали такое раньше. Но огонь вокруг был практически <em> ритуальным</em>.</p><p>Устраиваясь на своём месте в почётной ложе, Изуку мимоходом подмечает, как Иида и Урарака, в компании Мины и Киришимы, вышли из дворца и направились к выходу из площади, прикрывая со всех сторон мать Бакуго.</p><p>Замечает он и самого Бакуго, стоящего возле западного края арены в странной одежде: вместо неизменной формы, на него накинут только красный плащ, а левую руку обвивает золотой браслет — знак принадлежности к правящему роду народа Огня. Он выглядит так, будто сам собирается драться на Агни Кай. </p><p>Внезапный ужас проскальзывает на лице Изуку. Ему удаётся перехватить взгляд Катсуки и увидеть непоколебимую решимость. Изуку пытается сорваться с места, но Бакуго только качает головой и показывает отставленный мизинец — знак обещания, которое Изуку дал так опрометчиво в день обсуждения плана. Нервно сжимая губы и осторожно пересаживая Асуи, сидящую у него на подлокотнике, к себе на колени, Изуку обещает впредь осторожнее обращаться со <em> словом Аватара</em>.</p><p>Когда до Полудня остаётся десять минут, кто-то бьёт в гонг и Лорд Огня Энджи выходит на арену с восточной стороны. На нём нет ничего, кроме военных штанов, но практически все оголенные участки тела покрывает огонь. Выглядит так, будто он насмехается над своим противником.</p><p>Оказавшись на середине арены, он громогласно произносит:</p><p>— Народ Огня. — Малейшие шепотки в толпе замолкают. — Агни Кай, на который вы пришли, призван не умалить чью-то гордость или обучить уважению. Он призван покарать претендента на престол за непослушание. То, что вы увидите сейчас, послужит хорошим уроком для любого, кто захочет усомниться в трезвости и правильности моих решений. </p><p>Гул народа после этих слов прерывается новым ударом в гонг, который обозначает выход на арену противника.</p><p>Со своего места Изуку видит, как Шото, также босой и без верхней части одежды, начинает свой путь к арене, но останавливается из-за внезапно кинутой в него алой ткани.</p><p>Отбросив преграду в сторону правой рукой, всё, что видит Шото перед собой, — закрытый солдатами подъём на арену. Он удивлённо моргает, а потом слышит шипение барьерного огня и всё внутри него обмирает.</p><p>— Я, Бакуго Катсуки, семнадцатый в очереди на престол, вызываю тебя, Лорд Огня Энджи, на Агни Кай за право наследования прямо здесь и сейчас, — раздаётся оглушительный грохот голоса Бакуго над площадью. Лорд Огня только смеётся.</p><p>— Не нарывайся, щенок, ведь твой вызов могут принять всерьёз! — громко отвечает отец Шото.</p><p>Что Бакуго, что Энджи знают, чем опасен этот вызов — если Лорд Огня его примет, у него не будет возможности провести карательный Агни Кай для Шото. Поединок, который между ними случится, будет уже после Полудня и может быть только обучающим по законам страны Огня. С другой стороны, если он откажется от поединка с Бакуго — это отбросит сильную тень на его репутацию и посеет сомнения среди его народа.</p><p>Лорд Огня сам никогда не отказывается от поединка. И независимо от того, состоится или нет битва с Бакуго, — поединок с Шото должен случиться сегодня — народ на площади и сам Аватар собрались именно ради него. Так что, если Бакуго воспользуется шансом отступить, который даёт ему Энджи — это единственная возможность для Лорда Огня наказать своего родного сына перед народом, огнём и Богами.</p><p>Но Бакуго не соглашается. Вместо этого он бросает перед Энджи свой золотой браслет, символ правящей крови, и под одновременный крик Шото и удар гонга, объявляющий Полдень, зажигает пламя в своих ладонях.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Поединок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Глава, в которой Бакуго показывает удивительные боевые навыки, а Тодороки задается вопросом, сможет ли когда-нибудь говорить.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Важное примечание - традиционно Агни Кай проводится на закате и до момента, когда один из противников не может сражаться или мертв. Прежде чем звучит гонг для начала поединка - участники сидят обнаженными спинами друг к другу. В этой вселенной допущено изменение времени проведения поединка, потому что автор видит Энджи как одного из тех воинов, что предпочитают сражаться на пике своей силы (в полдень); и как хозяин Огня он выбирает время угодное для себя, а не традиции.<br/>Так же, выводы об Агни Кай, которые делает Шото - основаны на том знании, которое он получил от Бакуго накануне, а так же из правил поединков племени Воды.<br/>Так же, что канон МГА, что Аватар учитывают настоящую физику, когда изображают, что с повышением температуры пламени - изменяется его цвет. Изменение цвета пламени автор использует как один из приемов, показывающих степень раздражения Энджи во время боя.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первое, что слышит Шото после того, как его собственный оглушающий крик перестаёт стучать в ушах — это взрыв. Бойцов на арене обволакивает дым и мимолетная надежда проскальзывает в его голове. </p>
<p>Возможно, план Бакуго состоит не в том, чтобы драться вместо Шото с Лордом Огня. Возможно, его задумка —  исчезнуть с поля боя под завесой дыма, вызвать суету в толпе и именно таким образом оттянуть время. То, что успел понять Шото из объяснений Бакуго накануне — первый удар на Агни Кай — самый сильный. Каждый удар за ним всегда будет слабее. Чем дальше солнце от зенита, тем меньше максимальная мощность огненной магии. Возможно, дымовая завеса призвана принять на себя удар первой волны гнева Лорда Огня и после рассеивания явит зрителям одинокого правителя на арене.</p><hr/>
<p>Тодороки знает, что Бакуго <em> гений </em> во всём, что касается огненной магии. Он доказал это не одним поединком. Он доказал это тем, что взялся обучать Изуку. Он доказал это тем, что даже сама Лига похитила его из-за его умений. Но отец — благословенный Богами Лорд Огня, что правит уже более двадцати лет. Как бы ни был хорош Бакуго, разница в опыте у них огромная, а физическое здоровье Энджи далеко от упадка. </p>
<p>Однако то, что отличает Бакуго от других магов Огня в этой стране, — возможность создавать взрывы. Любой маг огня способен выпускать пламя. Сила и мастерство мага влияют по большей части только на точность, температуру и мощность огненного выстрела. Немногие из тех, кто освоил энергетические потоки, могут выпускать молнии — вершину огненного мастерства.</p>
<p>Хотя, наблюдая за Каминари в действии первые несколько раз, Шото сильно сомневался, что для такого нужны <em> хоть какие-то </em> знания.</p>
<p>Но никто, никто, кроме Бакуго, не выпускает <em> взрывы</em>.</p>
<p>Взрывы создают дым сами по себе. Дым ограничивает поле зрения противника и сбивает дыхание. Дыхание — основа огненной магии. Бакуго в буквальном смысле одним своим коронным ударом способен вывести из строя целый отряд.</p>
<p>К сожалению, ни один отряд не сравнится с действующим Лордом Огня.</p><hr/>
<p>Толпа вокруг, затаив дыхание, наблюдает за мощным потоком алого пламени, разгоняющего преграду для зрения и являя народу Бакуго, принявшего боевую стойку и готового<em> ко всему</em>.</p>
<p>Тодороки в панике оглядывается и встречается взглядом с Изуку, что сидит на своём месте почетного гостя. Зелёные глаза выглядят такими же удивлёнными, каким чувствует себя сам Тодороки. Но кроме них, всё тело Изуку, его положение, его выражение лица — указывают на то, что сейчас он ничего не может предпринять. </p>
<p>Возвращая своё внимание к арене, Шото отмечает чёткие движения отца, от которых пока легко уворачивается Бакуго. Однако на всей площади не слышно ни единого звука, кроме шипения пламени и небольших взрывов. Это сильно отличается от типичного стиля боя Катсуки. Анализируя каждое их сражение друг с другом, наблюдая, как Катсуки дерётся с другими, даже как тренируется с Изуку, Шото давно пришёл к выводу, что голос Бакуго — это ещё одно оружие. Тот из тех людей, которые не перестают напоминать противнику о своём превосходстве или дразнить для того, чтобы вывести из строя.</p>
<p>Тодороки задаётся вопросом, молчит ли Бакуго потому, что не смеет дразнить Лорда Огня, или потому, что на самом Агни Кай не принято говорить. Его взгляд цепляется за оголенную грудь юноши, когда тот отскакивает в его сторону, уклоняясь от потока оранжевого пламени, и Шото понимает, что всё дело в дыхании. Катсуки тщательно отслеживает каждый свой вдох и выдох. Он не может позволить себе потерять контроль в угоду привычным крикам или язвительным репликам, хоть они и сбрасывают напряжение с его плеч.</p>
<p>В момент, когда Бакуго касается штаниной пламени, что окружает арену, Тодороки ловит себя на допущении. Может ли закончиться поединок, если один из противников окажется за пределами огненного барьера? И если да, тогда почему Бакуго до сих пор не переступил его?</p>
<p>Если поединок можно закончить, выйдя за пределы арены, тогда почему сам Шото не может воспользоваться этим способом, чтобы избежать карательного гнева отца? Пара царапин и уязвленная гордость, так ведь говорил Бакуго, когда объяснял свой план?</p>
<p>Сейчас, смотря на то, как его постоянный соперник, товарищ, <em> наверное, даже </em> друг, дерётся с его отцом на арене, оттягивая время перед поединком самого Шото, он готов поступиться гордостью. Это может показаться нелепым со стороны, учитывая то, насколько сильно Шото и Бакуго сталкивались на этой почве с самого начала совместного путешествия. Но, в конце концов, большую часть сознательной жизни он провел в племени воды. Там нет места безудержному упрямству, все отношения строятся на коммуникации и разговорах.</p>
<p>И хотя сам Шото в таком не очень хорош, он не понимает, почему сейчас он не имеет права исполнить своё предназначение как мастера Аватара, пожертвовав гордостью перед народом, который не значит для него ничего. Перед отцом, с которым он не ладит.</p>
<p>Почему Бакуго там, на арене, не может свести бой на нет? Разве его гордость дороже его жизни? Разве всё это стоит того, чтобы оставить позади приключения, друзей и Аватара? Видимо да, если даже после того, как его волосы опаливает жёлтое пламя, оставляя на ухе раздражающе багровый ожог, Бакуго не перестает сражаться.</p><hr/>
<p>Боги, насколько же люди могут быть упрямы, думает Тодороки. Его отец ни за что не отступится от желания публично указать Шото на его место, а Бакуго ни за что не отступит перед сильным врагом.</p>
<p>Но разве Бакуго не вырос на идеологии поклонения Лорду Огня? Даже если у него есть право наследования престола, его с детства приучали к благоговению перед правителем. Как в таком случае можно так бездумно бросать вызов?</p>
<p>Как в таком случае можно изменить свою позицию от «Лорд Энджи в хорошем настроении, уверен, мы выберемся из этой ситуации, главное только помалкивай, Принцесса», до «Я буду драться за право наследования здесь и сейчас» за каких-то двое суток?</p>
<p>Боги, если бы Шото молчал в тот злополучный момент в тронном зале, они бы наверняка уже придумали, как избежать церемонии наследования и под покровом ночи отправились в поисках Тои, обещая вернуться в страну Огня только со старшим наследником.</p>
<p>Смотря, как синее пламя отца проскальзывает под правой рукой Бакуго, Шото задается вопросом, осмелится ли он теперь сказать хоть слово. Теперь, зная, что его упрямство может привести к таким последствиям.</p>
<p>Его мучают мысли об ответственности каждую секунду, пока он наблюдает за тем, как Лорд Огня выбивает седьмой пот из Катсуки на арене. Отстранено он снова думает об Изуку. О том, давит ли груз принятых им решений на него так же, как слова «Так тому и быть» на самого Шото.</p>
<p>Когда тень накрывает лицо Тодороки, он отрывает взгляд от арены, чтобы посмотреть на небо — огромная туча, которой не было видно на над площадью, когда начался поединок, заслоняет солнце.</p>
<p>Боги, <em> время</em>. Как долго Катсуки уже на арене? Сколько ещё он сможет уклоняться от выпадов Лорда Огня, посылая небольшие оборонительные взрывы в сторону врага? Как скоро у самого Энджи кончится терпение?</p>
<p><b>Сейчас</b>, понимает Шото, с ужасом наблюдая, как отец собирает на кончиках пальцев белую молнию, намереваясь направить её в Катсуки, пока тот в полёте пытается приблизиться к врагу.</p><hr/>
<p>«Если всё пойдет по плану, твой отец не будет использовать против тебя молнию», — вспоминает Тодороки.</p>
<p>Ведь он использует её <em> против тебя</em>. </p>
<p>«Но даже если это произойдёт. Даже в этом случае — как только ты её увидишь, как маг Воды, ты точно поймёшь, как её перенаправить», — голос Бакуго в голове жёсткий и уверенный. Но почему же тогда сам Бакуго ничего не делает, чтобы вернуть заряд в сторону Энджи?</p>
<p>Почему он только разворачивается в воздухе с помощью взрыва, чтобы приземлиться прямо напротив врага, одной ногой наступая на ограничительный огонь арены.</p>
<p><em> Потому что он не умеет</em>, понимает Шото. Он знает, как это работает, но не умеет. Бакуго гений, он знает, как говорить и что делать, чтобы никто не смел сомневаться в его исключительности. Те, кто подвергают его навыки сомнению, постоянно получают доказательства обратного.</p>
<p>Когда Бакуго говорил, что не будет учить Тодороки перенаправлять молнию, убеждая, что тот и так всё поймёт, сам Тодороки, настолько обескураженный предстоящим поединком с отцом, впервые за всё время не поставил его умения под вопрос.</p>
<p>А сейчас всё, что он может, — это смотреть, как белая вспышка поражает живот Бакуго и откидывает его за пределы огненного барьера.</p><hr/>
<p>Когда по площади разносится удар гонга, всё, о чём может думать Тодороки, — это до смешного простое умозаключение.</p>
<p>Гордость Бакуго, может, и дороже жизни самого Катсуки, раз тот сражался с Лордом Огня так долго и так опрометчиво. Но, по всей видимости, не дороже жизни самого Шото, если он намеренно вылетел за пределы арены только тогда, когда получил разряд в живот.</p>
<p>«Только помалкивай, Принцесса», — в очередной раз проносится в голове Шото, когда Лорд Огня оглашает на всю площадь:</p>
<p>— За неповиновение и проигрыш — в тюрьму без права обжалования приговора.</p>
<p>Солдаты, стоящие по периметру арены, подхватывают бессознательное тело Бакуго с каменной площади и под гул толпы скрываются из виду.</p>
<p>«Только помалкивай, Принцесса», — повторяет про себя Шото, когда слышит новый удар гонга и отец на арене говорит:</p>
<p>— А теперь мой младший сын, Шото, получит урок, призывающий помнить о важности послушания.</p>
<p>«Только помалкивай, Принцесса», — произносит Бакуго в его голове насмешливым тоном, и Шото задается вопросом: если он проиграет сейчас, получится ли попасть в ту же тюремную камеру, в которую посадят Катсуки? Такие нелепые мысли вытесняют животный страх, что Бакуго вполне может быть мертв.</p>
<p>«БАМ!» — звучит удар гонга и солдаты, до этого преграждающие западный вход на арену, расступаются.</p>
<p>Теперь очередь Шото.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Для тех, кто задавался вопросом, почему водя "дружбу" с Денки, который только и умеет, что пускать молнии, Бакуго до сих пор не научился перенаправлять их, есть два объяснения.<br/>Первое - молнии Каминари сильнее, чем у кого-либо, включая самого Лорда Огня. Но это единственная техника, которой он владеет, плюс само его тело часто не выносит перегруза - всегда требуется длительное восстановление.<br/>Второе - Бакуго знает о том, что перенаправление молнии возможно, но так же как в оригинальном Аватаре - чтобы совершить его - нужно понимать как работает магия воды и как течет энергия внутри тела. Его наблюдений за Тодороки и Изуку за время их совместного путешествия не хватило, чтобы полностью освоить эту технику. Применять же её в хлипкой надежде на то, что она сработает - намного опаснее, чем получить сам заряд. Упустив контроль над пойманой молнией - удар приходится непосредственно в сердце, за чем следует немедленная смерть.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Licuris/status/1278111311067570178?s=20">Ссылка на оригинальный тред</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>